Mi infierno personal
by LoonyWildLife
Summary: ¿Y si no todas las historias son como nos las han contado? ¿Y si la historia de Lily Evans no fue como ha sido escrita? ¿Y si alguien más entró en juego? ¿Y si era mejor eliminar a ese "alguien" de la historia? Pero, ¿por qué eliminarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que llevo eones sin subir nada y que aún tengo el fanfic de Ygritte y Jon sin terminar, pero prometí este fanfic a una muy buena amiga hace mucho tiempo y... bueno, ¡aquí está! Es cortito, tan solo lo que veis. Una ida de olla, pero espero que os guste.**

**Dejad reviews o lo que sea, así me ayudáis a mejorar :)**

**Mi infierno personal**

_El invierno se presentaba crudo, la nieve se agolpaba contra los alféizares de las ventanas. El viento mecía salvajemente las ramas de los árboles, y en el Gran Comedor, el profesor Flitwick ya colgaba los adornos de Navidad. Lily permanecía sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana con la cara apoyada en las manos, con gesto aburrido. El invierno siempre le había gustado. Le encantaba la Navidad. De verdad que sí. Los pudines de su madre, el delicioso pavo con salsa de arándanos de su padre, abrir los regalos de madrugada con su hermana… Su hermana, Petunia. Al pensar en ella, sintió como su mandíbula se apretaba de rabia. No sabía qué le había pasado a su hermana Petunia, pero de repente parecía odiarla, más que nunca. Lily sabía que siempre le había tenido cierta envidia por todo el asunto de la magia… pero lo que había hecho esta vez era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse de su hermana durante un rato. _

_Se levantó y se puso la túnica de invierno, la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro y decidió salir a los jardines a disfrutar un poco de la nieve. Al bajar por las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor se topó con Alice. La muchacha la saludó con su bonita sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que Lily envidiaba, ya que nunca desaparecía del rostro de la muchacha. _

_-¡Hola Lily!- dijo efusivamente._

_-¡Hola Alice!- respondió ella del mismo modo._

_-¿Está sola?- preguntó extrañada. _

_Lily se encogió de hombros. _

_-Sí, necesito pensar. Asuntos que poner en orden. Ya sabes._

_-Genial. Bueno, te dejo… Potter me ha dicho que Longbottom me anda buscando-._

_Se despidieron y cada una siguió por su camino. _

_Llegó hasta el patio sin encontrarse con nadie más a resaltar… Iba distraída mirando el horario de esa tarde y de repente se chocó contra algo. Algo no. Alguien. Cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró con la altiva mirada de Lucius Malfoy*. _

_-Mira por dónde vas, muggle- le espetó._

_-Y tú aprende a diferenciar a una muggle de una bruja, Malfoy- le dijo con fiereza. _

_-Muggle… Sangre sucia… ¿Qué más da?- dijo él arrastrando las palabras. _

_Estuvo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo pero se contuvo._

_-Sea lo que sea… Siento haber chocado contigo. Ahora, déjame pasar-._

_-¿Y qué si no quiero?- dijo él con una fría sonrisa burlona. _

_-Apártate, Malfoy- _

_-¿O qué?- _

_En un arranque de furia, sacó su varita y apuntó a Malfoy con ella- ¡Densaugeo!_

_Lucius comprobó con horror como sus dientes incisivos empezaron a crecer. _

_-Pagarás por esto- Malfoy se tapó la boca con las manos y salió de allí, humillado. _

Se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Por qué había soñado con ese encuentro de años atrás? ¿Por qué había soñado con ello precisamente hoy? Se levantó de la cama, empapada en sudor. ¿Era un mensaje de su subconsciente para que no se casara con James? ¿Por qué el recuerdo de Lucius volvía a atormentarle tantos años después? Él había dejado claro su punto de vista y sus sentimientos. Ella los acató e intentó rehacer su corta vida. ¿Por qué le acuciaban ahora los recuerdos?

Y allí estaba la futura señora de James Potter observándose en el espejo con aquel hermoso y radiante vestido de novia, la piel pálida y los ojos verdes tristes. Tristes. Pues no dejaba de pensar en el egocéntrico de Lucius Malfoy.

_ No todos los encuentros entre Lily Evans y Lucius Malfoy fueron tan desafortunados. Desde aquel día había comenzado una obsesión malsana entre ambos. Al principio era odio, era rencor, era rabia. Eran bufidos de indignación, eran las sonrisas altivas de Lucius Malfoy. Más tarde se convirtieron en un:_

_-A ver si esta vez ganáis, asquerosa serpiente._

_Por parte de Lily a Lucius cuando Slytherin se enfrentaba a Gryffindor en los partidos escolares de quidditch. Y su correspondiente respuesta por parte de Malfoy con su particular forma de arrastrar las palabras._

_-Ganaremos y serás partícipe de ello._

_Esas palabras encendían algo en Lily. No sabía el qué. Era algo imposible. Lucius Malfoy era alguien imposible. _

_En su sexto año, James Potter al fin consiguió lo que llevaba años buscando. Una cita con Lily en Hogsmeade. No se hablaba de otra cosa en los corredores del colegio. Eran la comidilla de los pasillos y los corrillos. Cada vez que oía ese chismorreo a Lucius Malfoy le hervía la sangre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hervía la sangre que Potter y la impura fueran a verse en Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué le importaba siquiera que al fin el imbécil de James Potter tuviera una cita con su pelirroja insufrible? ¿"Su"? Se estaba volviendo loco. La maldita y odiosa Evans lo estaba obsesionando. _

_Se separó de Regulus y Rodolphus cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade alegando que necesitaba hacer unas compras de última hora por encargo de su madre. Una excusa pobre. Pero se lo tragaron. Así que ahí estaba él, sentado en las sombras. En una de las mesas de "Las Tres Escobas", esperando. Esperando al engreído de Potter y la marisabidilla de Evans. _

_Apretó la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla cuando los vio aparecer y sentarse unas mesas más allá. Se controló para no lanzarle una maldición a ese idiota con ínfulas de triunfador. _

_Tuvo que controlarse cuando oyó la risa de ella. Ella. Se. Estaba. Riendo. De algo que decía él. Bufó entre dientes y apuntó mentalmente una de las torturas más horribles de los infiernos dedicada solo a James Potter. _

_En ese momento se dio cuenta de que él, Lucius Malfoy, se había obsesionado con una hija de muggles. No sabía qué le cabreaba más. El hecho de pensar en ella a cada rato o que ella pareciera no pensar un ápice en él. _

_Pero se equivocaba. Al entrar con Potter en el local, Lily había visto el inconfundible cabello de Lucius Malfoy recogido en una coleta. Quiso reventarle su aparente burbuja de paz interior fastidiándole mientras veía cómo se divertía con Potter. Pero él no hacía nada. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Ah. Ya. Hija de muggles. Eso le cabreó. Lucius Malfoy jamás la miraría como algo más que a escoria. Jamás le dedicaría más que frases irónicas e hirientes. Observó confusa como Malfoy se levantaba de su mesa sin siquiera haber tocado su cerveza de mantequilla y salía por la puerta del local. En ese momento decidió que se había aburrido de James Potter. _

_-James… Me lo estoy pasando estupendamente, pero he quedado con Alice, ¿recuerdas?- dijo decidida. En realidad en ningún momento le había dicho que había quedado con Alice, pues no existía tal acuerdo. El chico asintió caballerosamente y la despidió con una sonrisa. _

_La chica salió del local inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? Pero esas preguntas se esfumaron de su mente cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda._

_-Así que… Potter. ¿Eh?- Sonrió interiormente al reconocer esa voz que arrastraba las palabras. Se giró hacia él con su mejor cara de desdén._

_-¿Has estado espiándome?- preguntó con una sonrisa ácida._

_-¿Lo haces solo por fastidiarme?- le respondió el, seriamente._

_Esa pregunta descolocó a la chica por completo._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Existir- dijo él con un bufido- Tú y tu odiosa risa. Tú y tu maldita manía de aparecer de la nada. Tú y la confabulación de media escuela para que solo oiga tu nombre en los pasillos. _

_-¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Tú eres mi maldito problema, Evans._

_Y sin más, Lucius Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí con paso altanero y señorial. Y Lily se quedó allí plantada sin saber qué pensar. _

Sonrió levemente mientras se miraba en el espejo al recordar aquel momento. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella alisándose el corpiño del vestido.

-Lily, soy Alice…- respondió la voz de su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa, Alice.

La chica entró mostrando una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba realmente guapa con su vestido color lavanda y su cabello recogido en un elegante moño francés. Pero algo en su rostro no encajaba del todo con la situación.

_ Era viernes por la tarde. Un día de Marzo como otro cualquiera y Lily lo pasaba, como siempre en la biblioteca. Inmersa en pergaminos, libros, plumas y más libros mal encuadernados o desgastados por el paso del tiempo. Tenía que acabar el trabajo de Historia de la Magia como fuera. Aún quedaba una semana para entregar el trabajo y muchos de sus compañeros ni lo habían empezado, pero Lily era así. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada. Necesitaba tareas, deberes, redacciones que entregar y exámenes que estudiar para mantener a Lucius Malfoy alejado de todo pensamiento. Y la biblioteca era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. En seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts nunca lo había visto aparecer por allí y eso le hacía sentir a salvo. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando alzó la mirada de un enorme volumen de "Las guerras de los duendes del siglo XV" para descansar la vista. Allí estaba él. Mierda. La había descubierto. Había descubierto el único lugar del mundo en que se sentía verdaderamente a salvo. La mirada acerada de él se clavó en los ojos verdes de ella. _

_Resopló enfadada y cerró de golpe el enorme libro, provocando un enorme eco en la biblioteca. Se levantó de la silla y fue airada a dejar el enorme volumen de nuevo en su correspondiente estantería. ¿Por qué se empeñaba ese idiota en fastidiarle la existencia solo con su mera presencia? "Tú eres mi maldito problema" había dicho el muy idiota. Pues bien, por ello había decidido alejarse de cualquier zona que él pudiera transitar. Ahorrarles a ambos el mal trago de tener que verse las caras más de lo necesario. _

_Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde. Sería casi la hora de la cena. Si se daba prisa en recoger podría ignorar a Malfoy, cenar, ignorarle de nuevo y subir a su dormitorio donde ignoraría a Malfoy hasta la mañana siguiente. _

_Cuando se dio la vuelta se dio de golpe con una túnica negra y un escudo Slytherin. No necesitó alzar la mirada para saber contra quién se había vuelto a chocar._

_-¿Es una costumbre muggle eso de chocarse con la gente?_

_-¿Es una costumbre de tu familia aparecer de la nada?- respondió de mala leche._

_-Yo he preguntado primero._

_-Y yo no quiero perder el tiempo hablando contigo. Así que, aparta._

_Lucius Malfoy no se apartó._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo contigo sí, Evans?_

_-No lo sé, pero aquí estás._

_-No quiero perder el tiempo contigo, de ninguna de las formas. Pero contigo es la única forma que tengo de sentir algo. Aunque sea odio. _

_Esas palabras descolocaron a Lily, pero no lo demostró. _

_-Pues ódiame en otro sitio y déjame vivir mi vida._

_-Déjame tú a mí vivir la mía._

_-¿Yo? ¿Qué diablos hago yo?_

_-Existir, ya te lo dije. _

_-Pues creo que te vas a tener que fastidiar, Malfoy. No voy a darte el gusto de dejar de existir. _

_Se apartó de él con la intención de irse de allí, pero cuando iba a pasar por su lado, Malfoy la agarró y la pegó contra la estantería cercándola con los brazos apoyando las manos en la estantería, una a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica._

_-Eres un incordio- dijo él._

_-Y tú un pedante._

_-Niñata._

_-Egocéntrico._

_-Sabelotodo._

_-Slytherin- dijo ella con todo el odio y el asco que pudo reunir. Aunque tenía el corazón a cien por hora, y apenas podía pensar con normalidad._

_-Gryffindor…- bufó Lucius Malfoy peligrosamente cerca del rostro de ella._

_-¿Qué pensarán tus amigos si te ven así ahora mismo?- preguntó ella apelando a su sentido común._

_-¿Qué pensará Potter?- preguntó el con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos grises._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?_

_-Dímelo tú._

_-No te entiendo, serpiente- dijo ella, siempre desafiante._

_-Ni yo a ti. Por eso mismo estoy en esta situación. _

_-¿Qué situación?_

_Y sin darle otra respuesta más Lucius Malfoy se apoderó de los labios de Lily Evans, con rabia, con recelos, enfadado. Y Lily se aferró al cuello de la túnica de él. _

La joven miembro de Gryffindor se giró para dejar de observar a su amiga a través del espejo y observarla de frente. Se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos en el rostro, preocupada. Algo no marchaba bien. ¿James? ¿Frank? ¿Había sucedido algo con la Orden? ¿Se sabía algo de Marlene y su marido?

-Alice… ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella sintiendo que por un momento se le paraba el corazón- ¿Es James? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Frank?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza y su corazón pareció latir de nuevo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es ÉL, Lily. Está aquí.

Su corazón pareció volver a dejar de latir y el mundo dejó de girar o lo hacía a un ritmo vertiginoso.

_ Encuentros furtivos. Miradas de soslayo. Una media sonrisa en el Gran Comedor cuando nadie los mirada. Esos eran los momentos que Lily y Lucius parecían compartir. Pero era mucho más. Eran esos encuentros furtivos pactados de antemano con su correspondiente anticipación. Eran esas miradas de soslayo que compartían cuando, estando en la misma aula, compartían diciéndose algo que solo ellos dos entendían. Era esa media sonrisa que Lucius solo guardaba para ella. _

_Una tarde, en un pasillo solitario de camino a las mazmorras, Lucius sorprendió a Lily saliendo de una doble clase de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn. La atrajo hacia un pasillo en sombras._

_-Deja de aparecer así de la nada. Me has asustado, Malfoy._

_-No seas tan predecible, Evans- le espetó él con esa maldita y arrebatadora media sonrisa._

_-No soy predecible. Tengo horarios. Son cosas distintas._

_-Qué responsable…- murmuró él acariciando la nariz de la chica con la suya propia, arrebatándole la respiración y la cordura a Lily. _

_-A diferencia de ti…_

_-Mira las cosas que me haces hacer._

_Ella esbozó una media sonrisa._

_-Ahora la culpable soy yo. _

_-Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me sucede. Tú tienes la culpa de que no sea capaz de actuar como debería._

_-Soy un demonio, entonces…_

_-Eres el infierno. _

_-Pues cuidado. Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar._

_Él enredó una mano en el cabello de ella atrayendo su boca a la suya._

_-Me arriesgaré…_

_-Suena muy tentador, Malfoy._

_-Demasiado._

_Con un beso voraz, Lucius Malfoy atrapó a Lily Evans. Capturó sus labios y su lengua y los torturó hasta que la chica respiró entrecortadamente. _

_-¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó ella contra sus labios._

_-¿Qué me has hecho tú a mí? ¡Por Salazar!_

_-Existir…- se rio ella. _

_-Muy graciosa… Muchísimo._

-¿Le has visto? ¿James le ha visto?- preguntó Lily preocupada y al borde del ataque de nervios- ¿Le ha visto alguien?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Solo yo- dijo simplemente.

Lily respiró un poco más tranquilamente.

-Quiere verte, Lily.

Lily Evans resopló un momento. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué a estas alturas cuando la vida ya había colocado a cada uno en lugares opuestos de la trama? Dejaron de ser nada el día que Lucius le dijo que se casaría con Narcissa Black.

_ Aquel verano fue uno de los más calurosos que Lily pudo recordar años después. Hacía un par de años que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y estudiaba para sanadora. Estaba en su pequeño apartamento, recién instalada y mirando por la ventana con un refresco muggle muy frío en las manos. Esperaba. Esperaba a Lucius Malfoy. Esperaba ver a parecer su vistoso cabello rubio y su ya acostumbrada túnica negra. Esperaba oír el resonar de su bastón desde la ventana abierta. Pero no oyó ni vio nada a través de la ventana. Era una idiotez pensar que Lucius Malfoy iría hasta allí a pie, lo sabía. Pero le gustaba esperarle así._

_Oyó el característico "crack" de una aparición en el salón de su casa, a su espalda. Se giró con una sonrisa pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy su sonrisa se congeló y murió. _

_-Lucius… ¿qué pasa?- dejó la lata de refresco encima de la mesa y se acercó a él cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, intentando confortarlo. _

_Él la cogió suavemente por las muñecas y apartó las manos de su rostro. Aquello hizo sentir a Lily una punzada en el corazón. Algo no iba nada bien. _

_-Lucius…- murmuró con un deje de dolor en la voz- Dímelo. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?_

_Lucius frunció los labios un momento y la miró fijamente. Dolor. Eso fue todo lo que Lily pudo ver en ellos. Dos enormes pozos de dolor. _

_-Se trata de Narcissa Black…- dijo él casi sin ningún tono en la voz._

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó la muchacha sin entender._

_-Nos casaremos en Diciembre. _

_Aquello hizo que el corazón de la joven ex miembro de Gryffindor se partiera en mil pedazos. _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Un acuerdo familiar. Todo está pactado. No hay discusión. _

_-¿Cómo que no hay discusión? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Tú y yo? _

_Lucius sacudió la cabeza un momento._

_-Fue una completa locura, Lily… Los dos sabíamos que lo era…- su voz estaba impregnada de dolor y amargura. _

_-Yo siempre he sido el problema, ¿verdad?_

_Él sacudió la cabeza._

_-Eres mi problema. Y siempre lo serás, Lily. _

_No iba a llorar. No iba a darle ese gusto a Narcissa Black. A Abraxas Malfoy o a Lord Voldemort. No iba a llorar. _

_-No puedes relacionarte con una sangre-sucia debido a tu nueva situación. Es eso- ella ya lo había deducido hacía tiempo, y en verdad lo había estado esperando. _

_Inesperadamente Lucius tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Lily cubrió las manos de él con las suyas propias, acariciándolas. _

_-Tú eres mi maldito problema, Lily. Siempre lo vas a ser. No me alejaré de tu vida. Nunca. Cuidaré de ti, de la forma que sea. Aunque Narcissa lleve un anillo en el dedo o aunque el Lord me requiera. Tú siempre serás mi problema. Porque hace ya más de ocho años que empezaste a torturar mi existencia, y jamás me he sentido más vivo. _

_-Estúpido Slytherin…- murmuró ella._

_-Eres el infierno, Evans. Eres mi infierno personal._

Alice la acompañó hasta la habitación de invitados, donde esperaba Lucius Malfoy. Hacía más de cuatro años de su último encuentro, por ello, el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al verle allí. Tan real. Tan Malfoy. Tan él.

-Lucius… ¿qué haces aquí?

Él se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente.

-Estás preciosa, Lily.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Vine a desearte buena suerte y…- no pudo concluir la frase. Lily giró la cabeza para mirarle. Eso sí era nuevo. Lucius Malfoy sin palabras.

-¿Y…?- preguntó en un susurro.

Sin más, Lucius la agarró posesivamente de la cintura y la acercó a él. La miró a los ojos un solo segundo y la besó tierna y largamente. La muchacha suspiró al separarse de él.

-Nunca me alejaré de tu vida- murmuró él quedamente.

-Estúpido Slytherin…

-Gryffindor cabezota.

Aquello hizo sonreír a la futura Señora de James Potter. Lucius Malfoy sonrió también.

-Lily Potter…- frunció los labios- Siempre me sonará mejor Lily Malfoy.

-Una utopía. Fue solo un sueño…

-Eras mi utopía, entonces. Eres mi sueño, todavía. Eres mi infierno personal.

Aquel día, Lily Evans se casó con James Potter, cerrando dolorosamente uno de los capítulos más hermosos de su vida. Cerrando con llave el baúl de cualquier posibilidad de futuro con Lucius Malfoy. Y aunque siempre le querría y él a ella, jamás volverían a tener otro encuentro. Pero Lily sabía que Lucius velaba por ella. Que de vez en cuando pensaba en ella, igual que ella se sorprendía pensando en él. Pues ella era su problema. Su infierno personal.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Segunda parte del fic. Este es el final. Sé que ha sido breve. Dos capítulos no es demasiado, pero bueno… creo que es mejor dejarlo así. **

**Como siempre… Estos personajes no son míos, claramente. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Espero vuestras reviews y… nada, disfrutadlo. Un saludo.**

**Mi infierno personal. II**

Hacía tiempo que Lucius Malfoy conocía los planes de Lord Voldemort. Conocía el contenido de la profecía. Sabía también que Severus Snape acudió arrastrándose como un perro a los pies de Albus Dumbledore solo para pedirle que protegiera a Lily. A Lily, a Potter y al bebé. Eso le crispó los nervios. ¿Qué cómo conocía esos acontecimientos? Él nunca lo diría. Respondería con una mirada altanera y una media sonrisa irónica que moriría antes de llegar siquiera a sus ojos acerados.

Severus Snape… ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde de arrastrarse de esa forma? Si quería proteger a Lily ¿por qué no lo hacía él mismo? Lucius bufó dando una vuelta por el salón. La suerte estaba echada. Con un poco de suerte esa noche el crío moriría y Voldemort estaría de tan buen humor que quizás le permitiría decidir sobre el futuro de Lily, o "la sangre sucia" como el Señor Tenebroso la llamaba. Y Lucius debía morderse la lengua y mirar hacia otro lado cada vez que le oía referirse a ella de ese modo.

Pero algo esa noche no salió bien.

Estaba en su salón, sentado en su sillón de orejas de cuero negro mirando el vaivén de las llamas en el fuego de la chimenea con un vaso de whisky en su mano, esperando. En ese momento sintió arder la marca en su brazo. Arder como nunca había ardido. Dejó caer el vaso al suelo. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y cerró los ojos resoplando un momento. Y de pronto, nada. Nada.

Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Nada. Intentó invocarle. Llamarle. Pero nada. La serpiente tatuada mágicamente en su brazo no pareció moverse sobre sí misma como siempre hacía. Estaba inerte. Entonces lo comprendió. ¿Era libre? ¿Realmente lo era?

Se levantó del butacón y llamó:

-¡Dobby!

El pequeño elfo doméstico hizo su aparición en el estudio agachando la cabeza.

-Amo Malfoy.

-Limpia este estropicio- masculló refiriéndose al vaso y el whisky derramados sobre la alfombra.

Agarró su bastón y un abrigo y se desapareció de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Las hojas se arremolinaron a sus pies como efecto de la aparición. Caminó con paso firme hacia la casa. No sabía bien qué encontraría allí. No lo tenía nada claro. Pero si la Marca Tenebrosa parecía haber "muerto", solo podía significar una cosa. Caminaba marcando el ritmo con su preciado bastón sobre los adoquines de la calzada. Respirando pausadamente y atento al menos movimiento. Traspasó el umbral de un pequeño pórtico y allí estaba. La casa de James y Lily Potter. Frunció los labios al pensar en el odioso apellido Potter.

Pero la casa no era como la recordaba de aquella visita anterior. No. Esta vez era totalmente diferente. Parecía que las vigas del techo hubieran vencido y hubieran aplastado al menos, la mitad del piso superior. Las ventanas estaban apagadas y no se oía nada. Nada. Eso le preocupó.

Caminó hasta la puerta. Abierta. Al entrar vio el cadáver inmóvil de James Potter que parecía observarlo pues tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esbozó una media sonrisa elevando las comisuras de los labios y lo miró con eterno odio y triunfo en sus ojos de color acero puro.

Pasó por encima del "mejor buscador que Gryffindor había visto en muchos años" y empezó a subir los peldaños de las escaleras. Una parte de su mente sabía qué iba a encontrar allí. Si James Potter estaba muerto… Tragó saliva tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. Quizás después de todo hubiera una mínima esperanza para ellos. Por pequeña que fuese… Lucius Malfoy siempre ganaba. Oyó el llanto desconsolado de un niño pequeño. Oh. Claro. "Su" hijo. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de dónde provenía el llanto. No supo por qué. Quizás aquello de ser padre había activado un sexto sentido en su cerebro. Quizás tantas noches en vela vigilando a Draco hubieran hecho mella en él. Le dio igual. Siguió avanzando y traspasó el umbral de la puerta. Se quedó totalmente frío y mortalmente pálido en su posición, haciendo caso omiso del llanto del crío, pues lo que tenía delante le interesaba muchísimo más. Lily Evans, después Potter, estaba muerta. Pálida y sus ojos verdes abiertos parecían mirarlo sin ver. Lucius Malfoy desvió la mirada un momento tratando de recuperar un hilo coherente en sus pensamientos. Miró al crío que lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Por qué el crío sigue vivo? ¿Por qué Lily está muerta y el crío está vivo? Y, ¿por qué no hay ni rastro de Lord Voldemort?" Dejó escapar un ligero siseo entre sus dientes y le asestó una patada a un pedazo de viga de madera, tratando de desahogar así su frustración. Se agachó al lado de Lily, apoyado en su bastón y la observó de cerca, ladeando la cabeza. Con la mano izquierda le colocó el pelo tras la oreja, como ella siempre solía hacer. Maldijo a esa sabandija de Colagusano. Por su culpa, ella estaba muerta. Si no hubiera desvelado su paradero ahora ella estaría viva… Apretó la mandíbula tratando de no pensar en ideas homicidas. Ahora no le vendrían nada bien… Pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Lily acariciándola como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Sigues siendo mi infierno personal, Evans- enfatizó la palabra "Evans". Jamás admitiría un Potter tras su nombre.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación y de la casa con paso altivo y sin mirar atrás.

_Caminaba distraída por el Ministerio de Magia. Andaba algo perdida. Demasiado. Siempre se perdía por aquellos asquerosos pasillos. Más de dos horas de espera solo para certificar que Harry tuviera un "nombre" y estuviera oficialmente registrado. De verdad que odiaba el Ministerio de Magia. Mucho. Estaba deseando llegar a casa. Hacerse un moño mal hecho. Ponerse uno de los viejos jerséis de James y tirarse en el sofá a leerle un buen libro a Harry, a pesar de que este no entendiera nada de lo que le leía su madre. Esbozó una sonrisa ligera en su rostro. Adoraba a su hijo. Por encima de todas las cosas. Esos pensamientos la distrajeron por un momento y entonces chocó contra alguien._

_-¡Perdón!- dijo, altamente avergonzada- Iba totalmente distraída. Ha sido mi culpa y…_

_-¿Es una costumbre tuya eso de ir chocándote con las personas?- le preguntó una voz._

_Lily alzó la mirada. No. Podía. Ser. Él. Pero lo era. Alto, rubio, enfundado en una vistosa capa negra y con su bastón en la mano. _

_-Lucius- dijo con una sonrisa. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía? ¿Desde la boda? Sí. Desde la boda. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquello. _

_-¿Esperabas acaso a otra persona?- preguntó él burlonamente._

_-No te burles de mí, Malfoy._

_-Perdona. Olvidaba cuanto me encantaba hacerlo._

_Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante._

_-Tranquila, pelirroja… Era una broma. _

_-Recuerda, "si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar"- dijo ella recordando aquellos encuentros furtivos por los pasillos._

_Lucius Malfoy se acercó a ella y dijo suavemente._

_-Eso suena muy tentador._

_Ella se rió._

_-Echaba de menos nuestras conversaciones coherentes._

_-Yo también- admitió él- ¿Cómo has estado, Lily?_

_Ella sonrió con sinceridad y ese brillo tan característico en sus ojos esmeralda. Ese brillo que dejaba claro que todo iba bien. _

_-Bien- dijo._

_Lucius enarcó una ceja, pero no necesitó decir nada para que Lily se autocorrigiera._

_-Bastante bien en verdad. Las cosas me están marchando demasiado bien. Ya soy sanadora en San Mungo. Y… hemos tenido un hijo. James y yo. Se llama Harry. _

_Un hijo. Un hijo de Potter y ella. Resopló un segundo pero dejó escapar una casi fingida sonrisa de alegría. _

_Ella supo que aquello le había herido. Tanto como a ella le hirió enterarse de que Narcissa Malfoy estaba embarazada, tantos meses atrás. Pero no hablaron de ellos. No. En absoluto. Aquello estaba muerto y enterrado. ¿No? Sí, claro. Lo estaba. "Lily, haz el favor de pensar con claridad"._

_-Narcissa y yo… También hemos tenido un hijo. Se llama Draco- dijo Lucius Malfoy, fríamente._

_-Muy acorde- sonrió ella._

_-Muy Slytherin._

_Él frunció el ceño un segundo._

_-Harry… Harry Potter- dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica- Suena tan… Gryffindor…_

_-Será un Gryffindor. De eso no cabe duda._

_-Había olvidado lo orgullosa que estás de tu casa y de haber pertenecido a ella._

_-Somos los mejores. Lo sabes- dijo ella, divertida._

_-Bueno, podemos discutir sobre eso. _

_-Cuando quieras._

_-Te echaba de menos, Lily- reconoció él en voz baja._

_-Y yo a ti, Lucius Malfoy. Aunque seas el Slytherin más estúpido que haya conocido nunca. _

_-Yo prefiero llamarme a mi mismo, "impulsivo". _

_-Como veas…_

Aquella fue la última vez que la vio con vida. Quedaron en verse algún día. Pero ese día no llegó. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Había echado de menos a esa Gryffindor. Sus comentarios ingeniosos, su manera de sonreír en situaciones inapropiadas, sus labios soplando una taza de café mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Su manera de sentarse, cruzando ambas piernas sobre el sillón. Su manera de moverse por el comedor o por cualquier lugar en donde se encontrase a gusto.

Pero todo eso ya daba igual. Lord Voldemort había dado al traste con todo. Se había llevado con él una de las cosas que él más había querido en la vida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado su infierno personal. Este se quedaba con él y tendría que lidiar con él día a día.


End file.
